Arrested Passion
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Sam is arrested for a murder she didn’t commit. The only one willing to hear her story is Lucky. As the truth begins to unfold, both their life’s hang in the balance.SamLucky
1. Listen and believe

_**Arrested Passion**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**AN: Forget everything going on in GH. Just read the story, the history of the characters will explain it's self. **_

_**Summary: Sam is arrested for a murder she didn't commit. The only one willing to hear her story is Lucky. As the truth begins to unfold, both their life's hang in the balance. **_

"I didn't do it!"

Lucky turned at the sound of the woman's voice. "What's going on?" he asked the commissioner, Mac, who was standing next to him.

"You're new case." Mac said as he handed Lucky the case file that had just been drawn up. "Johnny Russo was found shot to death in his apartment. Sam McCall's prints are over the gun and the apartment. Pretty open and close case."

Lucky took the file and watched as the murderess be taken into the integration room. Lucky Spencer made detective a few months ago, this wasn't his first murder case. But it was the first case he had a bad feeling about. He shook it off the best he could and headed to the room.

The woman, Sam McCall was already seated and chained to the table as he walked in and sat in front of her. "Everything points to you being a killer." He said as he went through the file once more.

"But I'm not." Sam said for what felt like the thousandth time that night. "I wasn't even there, I couldn't kill him." She added.

"How do you know Jonny Russo?" Lucky asked as he glanced into her dark eyes.

Sam was silent as she thought of what to tell the cop. She knew no one believed her but maybe he could, he seemed nice enough. "Some might say we were lovers but we weren't. No one knew the truth; Johnny said it was safer that way. He was my brother, half brother." She explained, hoping not to regret it later.

Lucky knew she wasn't lying, he saw the pain of losing family in her eyes. She was trying to keep it all inside but it wasn't fully working. "If you didn't kill him how do you explain your prints on the gun?" he asked as he kept watching her, wondering if she was truly honest or a hell of an actress.

"Johnny was killed with his own gun. I've touched before so yeah my prints were left behind but I didn't pull the trigger and kill him." Sam said, she knew she sounded desperate but it was too late to care.

"Johnny Russo is a name known to be dangerous, were you involved in his business?" Lucky asked as he wondered why that rout wasn't being looked into, besides the mile long evidence against Sam.

"What business? He owned a few car dealer ships, that's it." Sam said with a shrug.

"You're a good liar."

"Thank you but I'm not lying about this, I didn't kill my brother." Sam said once more.

"If you didn't do it, who did?" Lucky asked the humor the girl it seemed. But inside her pleading eyes were starting to take affect, he believed her.

"I don't know." Sam honestly admitted.

"You've been arrest for the murder of Johnny Russo; you've been read your rights. Someone will be in to take you to processing. From there you'll go to court and see if you make bond. After that a trail date should be set." Lucky explained as he stood from the chair and headed for the door.

"Great." Sam mumbled as the fear of going away for life began to set in.

Lucky looked at her once more before leaving. He felt bad for her, just losing a brother and going to prison for it. But if she pulled the trigger, justice was working in the right. But if she didn't….That but began to haunt Lucky as he headed to Mac's office.

"What can I do for you Lucky?" Mac asked as he hung up the phone he had been using.

"This case, the McCall case, does anything seem off to you?" Lucky asked since Mac worked the case before he passed it down.

"Like what?"

"Like you said, it's open and shut but it seems too perfect, no doubt in the evidence. No possible other suspects." Lucky said.

"Sometimes that's just how it is. There's no reason to doubt any finding in the case." Mac said with confidence.

Lucky knew this wasn't going to help but he just wanted to hear someone else's point of view on the case. "Thanks Mac." He said just as three gun shots rang off in the police station. Both Lucky and Mac rushed out of the office.

"What happened?" Mac yelled.

"McCall, she got out of her cuffs and grabbed a gun from a female officer. She got away before anyone could stop her." One of the uniform officers explained.

"Get every available office out there looking for her." Mac demanded.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lucky asked Mac.

"You've already been here four hours after your shift ended. We'll have patrol cars out looking for McCall. For now just go home and get rest, tomorrow we'll need you." Mac said before heading back to his office to call out a APB on Sam McCall.

Lucky knew Mac was right, there was nothing left to do tonight and it was already pretty late. He grabbed his keys and left the station.

The sky was black and the street was silent as he headed for the parking lot. As soon as Lucky got into his car he knew something was different, then he saw her.

"I need your help." Sam said as she held the gun to his shoulder as she stayed low in the back seat.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Lucky asked.

"Because you're the first person today that hasn't hung me out to dry. You listened to what I had to say." Sam told him as she lowered the gun and met his eyes in the rearview mirror. "I need you to keep listening."

Isabelle A.


	2. You can't get rid of me

**_Arrested Passion  
Chapter two_**

If someone had asked Lucky way he agreed to help Sam, he wouldn't have an answer. He drove to an abandoned cabin his father use to use to hide out. He agreed to serve and uphold the law, which just all went out the window.

"What is this place?" Sam asked as she followed Lucky up the walkway. She kept her eyes alert and her hand in close reach to the gun; she wasn't in a very trusting mood.

"A cabin, no one will think to look for you here and not many people know about it. You can stay here until you figure something else out." Lucky said as he led her inside and turned on a few lights to see but not draw attention.

"Thanks." Sam looked around the dimmed living room and the kitchen that was close by. It was an old place with a homey feeling to it.

"What are you planning to do?" Lucky asked, drawing her attention back to him.

"I need to find the truth for one and stay out of sight long enough to do it." Sam said as ideas ran through her head. She sat down on the raggedy sofa just to send a sharp pain through her arm.

"What happened?" Lucky asked when he saw her wince.

"It's not pain free running from cops chasing your tail, even if you have a gun. I banged my shoulder, no big deal." Sam said as she glanced at him once more, wishing he would just leave already.

"Let me see." Lucky walked over to the sofa and sat beside her.

It was easier not to fight him; Sam was too tired for much of anything. She shrugged off her jacket and revealed her bare shoulder. She felt his finger tips lightly touch the swollen skin; the light caress sent a river of flutters through her stomach. He was sitting so close that she inhaled his fresh scent of soap and aftershave. It had been so long since her body reacted to man, the last year was business and only business. Just stop thinking about it, she told herself but that only made it worse.

"You broke skin."

Sam almost jumped at the sound of his voice because it was so unexpected. "Huh?"

"Whatever you banged into, you broke skin, you're bleeding." Lucky told her as he searched her face for an answer to where she was a second ago.

"No big deal." Sam said as she stood from the sofa and grabbed her jacket. "Thanks for the help but you can go now." She said.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Lucky said as she stood from the sofa as well. "You want answers, so do I. It's why I became a cop because I can't leave things unanswered. I believed you when you said you didn't kill Russo but I also have to find the real killer. It's my case and the best way to do that is sticking with you." He said his piece and waited for her to object because he was sure she would.

"No." Sam dragged out the word as she slowly paced around the living room. "I don't want or need your help; you'll be in the way. It's my family, my problem. Just go back into town and be Mr. Cop and forget about me."

"I can't do that Sam." Lucky honestly admitted. "If you try and do this alone you can end up the same way, dead." He felt he had to point out because maybe she would see it his way.

Sam looked at him, stared at him for what seemed like forever before she spoke. "Why do you care?"

"I just do."

"Oh this is the good guy not wanting someone's death on his hands?" Sam asked.

"Something like that." Lucky said with a shrug.

"Go find someone who needs it, I don't." Sam snapped as she walked past him but not getting too far.

Lucky grabbed her forearm to keep her in front of him. "You don't get it, wherever you go, I go." He let go but neither of them moved.

"I got away from a police station full of cops, I can get away from you." Sam warned him.

Lucky looked at the little woman standing in front of him, he couldn't help but grin. "You can try." He walked away from her and headed to the kitchen. "Want something?" he called out as she searched the place.

"Aren't you being missed or something? A girlfriend or some family member? You can't follow my every move." Sam explained as she stayed standing where she was.

"No girlfriend, not any family that needs me. And I can follow your every move." Lucky simply explained as he still made his way around the kitchen.

"Oh I get it, you're bored and that's why you want to do this. But I got one you can't talk your way out of, work Mr. Cop. You need to go to work, in that time you can't watch me." Sam pointed out, feeling a little proud. One way or another she had to ditch Lucky.

Lucky turned around and just smiled at her.

Sam stomped her foot. "Damn you have an answer for this too right?"

"Just get some sleep; you look like you need it." Lucky suggested.

"Fine." Sam said, walking away to the back hall. Tomorrow she would get rid of Lucky, right now she couldn't. There was too much on her mind and her body just wanted to collapse.

The next morning Sam slowly woke up, not wanting to but something, a smell got her to rise. Her stomach was growing, following the nice scent of food to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked as she leaned her tired body against the wall.

"You need to eat and so do I. When I was sure you were knocked out for the night I headed out and bought some stuff. Sit." Lucky vastly explained as he made his way around the kitchen with plates and glasses of juice. "Drink that." He said once she sat down.

Sam watched him with curious eyes. "You're bossy." She thought as it came out of her mouth. "But thanks." She didn't really know what to say. No one had ever made her breakfast before or wanted to help the way Lucky Spencer had. "Where'd you learn how to cook?" she asked as he set the plate before her.

"Living alone you pick up on something."

"You're right about living alone and picking up on things but cooking I wouldn't know. I'm a takeout out girl, give me a menu and I'm good to go." Sam explained, shocking herself that she said anything about her personal life, it just came so easily.

Lucky joined her at the table. "Eat up because after this we have work to do."

Isabelle A.


	3. A mistake

_**Arrested Passion**_

_**Chapter three**_

Sam and Lucky finished with breakfast and just sat there. She knew the questions he would ask but she didn't know if she could answer them truthfully. "You said we have work to do so let's do it." She reminded him.

"You're best guess, who would kill Russo?" Lucky asked as he kept his eyes on her, watching for anything he could use.

Sam kept running her hand through her hair, a thoughtless habit as she thought of his question. "He got along with everyone he worked with, he was fair. There was this one guy; they never got along since high school and through the business dealings. His name is Mark Linkmen a mean son of a bitch but you don't see it coming until it's too late." She explained.

Lucky saw by the same she finished talking she seemed somewhere else, lost in a bad memory. "What does that mean? Until it's too late?" he asked.

"Just what it means, he's dangerous." Sam snapped as she stood from her seat and walked away.

Lucky followed her and stopped her from opening the front door. "That would be a mistake." He kept his hand wrapped around her wrist as she gave him a death look with her eyes. "Do you honestly think Linkmen killed your brother?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders as she looked away from his eyes. "I don't know, maybe. I don't know anything right now. Mark and Johnny hated each other but if he was going to kill him he would've done it sooner."

"The real killer is going through a lot to frame you for this so maybe it wasn't against Johnny, it's against you." Lucky said. He was the sadness in her eyes when she thought her brother could've been killed because of her. It wasn't something he wanted to tell her or to be true but there was a good chance it was.

"I just got into town barely six months ago. There's no reason for someone to want me in prison for murder." Sam told him as she pulled her wrist free and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Lucky knew there was something she wasn't telling him, maybe it was or wasn't related to the case. Either way he wanted to know but it wasn't wise to push her now or she might completely shut him out. "For the next few days it'll be safer if you hide out here and let the cops think you left town."

Sam silently agreed with that. "Does that mean I'm stuck with you here for the next few days?"

"I don't know, can I trust you to stay here while I find out more from the crime scene?" Lucky asked.

"You really want to help me." Sam said as if she just began to believe it.

Lucky decided to skip that statement. "I called into work and told them I wouldn't be in the office until later. It'll be a better lie if I show up and find out what they know. If we both disappear someone might suspect a connection." He explained.

"So you want me to promise I'll be a good girl and stay put?"

Lucky grinned. "I wouldn't ask the impossible for you to be a good girl but I do want you to stay here." He told her.

Sam was really starting to like him and his quick wit. But she knew that would be a dangerous rode to take so she put the thought out of her mind. "I won't run away, you have my word."

"Thanks." Lucky said as he walked away back to his room.

Sam stayed seated on the sofa for a minute before she jumped up and followed Lucky. "Wait there's somethingsorry" Sam said when she opened his door to find him shirtless and buttoning his jeans. She knew she should look away and back out but she couldn't.

"It's ok." Lucky said as he grabbed his shirt. "What's up?" he asked once he was dressed and reaching for his shoes.

"Um I need you to do me a favor but not as big as the one you just did." Sam did referring to him getting dressed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sam quickly said. "When you have a chance since I can't leave here can you go to my place and pick up some of my stuff.?"

"Yeah." Lucky said as he walked to the door opening where she was standing. "I need you to move so I can leave." He pointed out.

Sam was silent, frozen in place as her eyes stayed focused on his. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did around him, she just did.

"Sam." Lucky softly said. His hand reached out and touched the side of her soft cheek. His fingers lightly moved down her cheek to her lips. There wasn't much space between them, it didn't take long for their lips to touch. As soon as they touched the kiss became deeper and their arms wrapped around each other.

Lucky tasted every inch of her mouth, his hand intertwined in her hair. He didn't want to stoop but an alarm rang loud in his head. They both pulled away from each other and took four steps back.

"That was a mistake." Sam said first.

"I know." Lucky agreed but that didn't stop his body from wanting more.

"It was just the moment, we got caught up." Sam rushed to explain to him and herself. She had wanted to kiss him but she knew it was a mistake, a mistake that can never happen again.

"Yeah….it was the moment. Now we know better." Lucky said. He knew he had to figure out this case and soon because he didn't know how long he could stay away from her.

"Right. I'll get out of you way now." Sam said over her shoulder as she walked away and disappeared into her room.

Isabelle A.


	4. Lies

_**Arrested Passion**_

_**Chapter four**_

Sam stayed in her room long after she heard Lucky leave. She began to wonder about the man helping her, why he was so hell-bent to clear her name? She trusted Lucky which was rare but at the same time she kept questions him. No one puts everything on the line to keep some girl everyone believed was a killer.

There was also this feeling she couldn't shake, the feeling she knew him from somewhere. But that didn't make sense, Sam just got to PC where Lucky had been there his whole life. He was a cop where Sam was everything he should arrest her for.

Sam sat up in her bed and looked around; there was no way she could stay here all day. She left the room and walked to the front door and stopped. She gave her word to Lucky she'd stay put. It wouldn't be the first time she lied but it was one of the few times it bothered her to lie.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled as she walked away from the door and sat on the sofa. Guilt wouldn't let her leave the house. She promised Lucky and she needed him to help her find Johnny's killer.

-

After checking in at the station, Lucky went to the Russo crime scene. The whole apartment was taped off, no one was around. He was glad because it gave him a chance to check out the place. Mac was sure Sam was the killer, just as everyone else did so Lucky didn't want anyone to know he was checking into the crime scene.

There was still blood all over the spot Russo was shot and killed at. He was shot once in the head, most of his blood was left behind. The name Sam had told him, Mark Linkmen began to buzz in his head. Lucky made a note to talk to him soon. He also wanted to know where Sam was at the time of the murder.

With the sun up there was too much risk too search the apartment without getting caught. Lucky left with plans to come back soon.

He pulled out Sam's address he had retrieved from her file and heeded to her studio apartment. It didn't surprise him that Russo and Sam's place was pretty close to each other. In a few minutes he was there. He didn't have a key and Lucky was too caught up to ask her for one before leaving this morning.

As Lucky picked the lock to her place he thought back to this morning and the kiss they shared. Before that kiss he was sure he was happy with his life just working all the time. Now kissing Sam he longed for more, the kiss, touch and everything from a woman. But not any woman, he wanted her.

Lucky entered the apartment and shut the door behind him. The place had a sofa and coffee table and not much else. It looked as if no one lived there; it fueled his interest in Sam more.

He found her bedroom and in the closet was an empty duffle bag he decided to use. The bedroom was no different from the rest of the place, it was blend and empty. He didn't just stop at grabbing her stuff from the dresser; he sat on the bed and began searching her night stand.

Inside were a few pictures of Sam and Russo then one picture of Sam and a man Lucky didn't know. He stuffed the picture in his back pocket and left the apartment.

-

Sam was pacing the living room when Lucky walked inside. "Finally." She sighed as she walked up to him. "Thanks." She told him when she took the bag from him.

"We need to talk." Lucky said, stopping Sam from going to her room.

"Ok." Sam knew whatever he had to say was serious. She placed the bag down near the sofa and sat down. "What's up?"

"I need you to answer some questions for me." Lucky explained as he sat beside her. "Yesterday morning Russo was found dead in his apartment and that night they brought you in. Where were you that morning?" he asked.

Sam looked at with wide eyes. "It sounds like you have a reason for asking that. You leave for a few hours and now you think I am a killer?" she demanded to know.

"No Sam you're taking this the wrong way. I just need to know where you were." Lucky tried to make her understand.

"I was home most of the time, that's why I have no alibi. I went out for a drive, again alone and when I got back cops were waiting for me." Sam explained. She hated the fact she was so quick to believe Lucky turned on her but she had good reasons for not trusting anyone fully and believing they would turn on her.

"Where can I find Mark Linkmen?" Lucky asked, he looked at her just in time to see her slightly jump at the sound of his name. "Sam?" he said when she just sat there frozen, he went to touch her hand but Sam jumped up from the sofa.

"Sorry I was just thinking of something." Sam explained as she tried to act like everything was ok. "I know he's in town but I'm not sure where he's staying these days. I have a few addresses I can give you if you want."

Lucky nodded. "Ok and I'll check them put." He said as he watched her. Something was wrong. He didn't have a right to push for answers and by now she knew if she could talk to him. "I'm pretty hungry, you must be too." He left the sofa and went to the kitchen, mostly to give her some time alone.

Sam watched Lucky since his back was to her. she did really want to tell him the truth but she couldn't find the words to express everything that happened.

-

Isabelle A.

Next chapter: Lucky gets closer to the truth as Sam pushes him farther away.


End file.
